The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for taking an electronic component in the form of a chip out of each of a number of electronic-component holding pockets which are formed at regular intervals along a longitudinal direction of a carrier tape and which have openings in the top face thereof.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 55-118698 (1980) discloses a carrier tape which has a number of pockets, each holding therein an electronic component, at regular intervals along the longitudinal direction of the tape. Such a carrier tape is used as means for feeding an electronic component in the form of a chip to an electronic-component mounting apparatus which serves for mounting the chip on a printed circuit board. In the case where the carrier tape is used for feeding an electronic component, it is usual to intermittently feed the carrier tape a predetermined distance by means of a tape-feeding device so as to position or stop each holding pocket at a location right below a suction member, and to lower the suction member so as to allow the suction member to suck and hold the electronic component in the holding pocket and take the electronic component out of the holding pocket while the carrier tape is stopped.
However, in the above-indicated process for taking an electronic component out of a carrier tape, the electronic component often jumps out of the holding pocket or changes its posture in the holding pocket, owing to shock resulting from starting and stopping of the intermittent movement of the tape and/or vibration of the tape-feeding device. In order to solve this problem, the above-identified Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application shows disposing a cover over the top surface of the carrier tape so as to cover the openings of the holding pockets.
Such a cover, however, is not satisfactory. The cover must have a window through which the electronic component is taken out, and consequently the electronic component often jumps out through the window before being sucked and held by the suction member, owing to shock resulting from stopping of the tape or other causes. The electronic component often changes its posture owing to sucking action of the suction member while the suction member is lowered.